


Day Off

by Beehsknees



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Clothes Shopping, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay, Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pre-Canon, Rimming, date, protagoneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: "So. What's on the schedule for today?" He asked, cutting up his sausage and taking a bite from it. The Protagonist paused before shrugging, swallowing his food before he spoke."Surprisingly... nothing. Our next intel drop isn't for two days.""Oh." That was surprising. They never had free days. This wasn't exactly the kind of job where you could book off a two week holiday."We should do something."
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Day Off

"For me, I think it's the end of a beautiful friendship."

"But for me, it's just the beginning?"

"We get up to some stuff. You're going to love it." 

He awoke with a gasp; heart pounding and forehead sweat beading across his brow. Sitting up, he looked at the bed on the other side of the room and felt his heart drop when it was empty.

"Neil?" He called out. Hearing no immediate response, he jumped from his bed and headed into the kitchen. 

"Neil!" He shouted louder, not caring about how it was three in the morning and the other hotel guests would not appreciate the volume at this time of night. As the Protagonist looked around wildly, eyes scanning the room in case of a break-in, Neil lazily appeared from the bathroom, eyes squinting with a glass of water held in his hand.

"What?" He asked, his voice coarse as he cocked a brow. He had his usual charismatic smirk as he took a sip of water, clearing his throat. The tension in the Protagonists shoulders eased and he felt himself relax - just a little. Neil was okay. He didn't respond, but instead just gave Neil a once over and nodded before taking a seat at the kitchen island. Neil let out a sigh and walked over to him, placing his glass down and giving him a small hug.

"I'm no detective, but it's obvious it was a nightmare again." He felt the Protagonist nod underneath him and Neil tutted. He moved back from the hug and began absentmindedly massaging his shoulders, knowing it was one of the Protagonists weak spots.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about, this time?" He asked. They played this song and dance every single time it happened. He could never tell him though - how could he tell Neil that one day, he will sacrifice himself and die for him, and there's nothing the Protagonist can do and that it haunts him every single night? It would be too much of a burden to bear.

"S' nothing." He responded, letting out a soft groan of approval when Neil worked out a knot in his shoulder. 

"You were muttering my name in your sleep." Neil stated, feeling the Protagonist freeze up underneath him as he paused his hands. There was silence for a moment. Enough to feel a pin drop as The Protagonist thought about his next sentence.

"I say a lot of stupid shit in my sleep." That earned a laugh from Neil, who placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Look. Whatever happens in the future - or the past - has happened. Whatever we did, or do, had to be done. To save the world. Don't dwell on it. I know I may not be here for a long time, but I'm here now." Neil wasn't stupid - he could easily figure out what plagued his nightmares. But he tried not to question his own mortality; worrying about how he was eventually going to die would cause him more grief than just accepting it whenever it happens. 

"Right." The Protagonist replied, still feeling the kicks of anxiety in his stomach despite the comforting words. 

"Besides, you're not getting rid of me that easy." Neil teased, earning a tired laugh from the man beside him. Neil continued.

"Go back to sleep. You haven't had a full nights rest in donkey's years. Would it kill you to sleep for eight hours?" Neil couldn't help himself run a soft hand down the Protagonist's face, his finger tracing the bags under his eyes as he watched back with bloodshot eyes. Usually, he would insist no and that he was fine, but tonight seemed to be unpredictable as he eventually nodded. 

"Fine." He grumbled, standing up and heading back to the hotel bedroom. Neil came in a few minutes after with his glass of water, and his words echoed in his head. For the first night in a long time, the nightmares stopped. 

The second time the Protagonist wakes, it's morning. Sunlight streamed through the cracked blinds and he instinctively looked over to Neil's bed - empty again. The sheets were made and his clothes folded in a neat little pile, which means he probably had been up for at least a half-hour. Neil was always an early riser. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, the smell of fried food and coffee wafted in through the open bedroom door and his stomach rumbled in appreciation. Getting up, he grabbed the grey bathrobe and got ready for the day. 

A few minutes later, with a neatened beard and brushed teeth, he appeared at the door of the kitchen and took in the sight for a moment before Neil noticed him. Neil stood in front of the hob, white shirt with sleeves rolled up and black slacks perfectly fitted against the lean body, and a small apron wrapped around him and tied neatly at the back. He hummed a tune to himself as he flipped bacon and mushrooms in a pan, his thin wrist giving the handle a shake before grabbing one of the plates to the side of him, ready to finish up. 

"Smells good." The Protagonist commented. Neil didn't jump at his voice - he never did - but he smiled, turning around and plating up the food and reaching for a freshly poured glass of orange juice. The Protagonist sat down and the plate, cutlery and drink appeared before him. He waited for Neil to sit across from him before he took a bite of the food, chewing slowly as if in thought. Neil took a sip from his coffee and watched for a minute. 

"So. What's on the schedule for today?" He asked, cutting up his sausage and taking a bite from it. The Protagonist paused before shrugging, swallowing his food before he spoke.

"Surprisingly... nothing. Our next intel drop isn't for two days." 

"Oh." That was surprising. They never had free days. This wasn't exactly the kind of job where you could book off a two week holiday. 

"Well, what about planning for it, then?" Neil asked. The Protagonist thought again before shaking his head.

"Everything is done and ready to go." He replied, tucking into a piece of toast. Neil chewed as he thought.

"...Huh. So that means we have two days off?" He asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eye. The Protagonist shrugged. 

"Do we ever really have 'days off', Neil?" He responded, earning an eye roll. 

"We should do something." Neil replied with excitement in his voice. He had to admit it was kind of cute - the kind of excitement a child would get when they get to go to the zoo. 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. Something fun. When's the last time we got to just... relax and enjoy ourselves?" The blonde asked, taking another sip from his coffee. The Protagonist shrugged in reply, finishing his plate and having some of his juice. 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Neil paused for a few moments at the question, thinking deeply as his brows furrowed. The Protagonist couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched him, noting how adorable he was when his face twitched up like that. 

"We could watch a play? Or take a tour around a medieval castle? Go wine tasting? Shopping trip?" He suggested, a smile on his face. The Protagonist snickered at the options, earning a huff from Neil.

"What?" He asked as he continued to chuckle. He shook his head as he replied.

"You're just so... British, aren't you?" He replied, laughing even harder at Neil's bewildered expression. 

"Well, sorry for being _cultured._ " He mocked back, hiding his smirk behind his cup. 

"We should go shopping. One of my suits got torn up a few weeks ago and my tailor said it's beyond repair." The Protagonist decided, feeling he made the right decision when Neil's eyes lit up and he sat up a little straighter. 

"It's a date." 

They got out of the taxi onto one of the main high streets and glanced around. Neil, dressed in his long coat and scarf, and the Protagonist, in his caramel brown suit that was his only non-destroyed suit left. He sniffed and shoved his hands into his pockets as the cold air hit him.

"So, you're taking me to yours, are you?" He asked, and Neil nodded with a smirk. 

"He works wonders, you'll love him." The Protagonist simply rolled his eyes in response.

"You Brits have a habit of assuming you're the best at dressing." He commented snidely, earning a grin from Neil. 

"Am I not?" He replied cockily, before sauntering forward towards a store as the Protagonist stared after him, then soon following. As they entered, the bell atop the door rang and a man appeared from seemingly nowhere, his hair slicked back and his suit was navy with checkered patterns - not a single crease to be seen. The Protagonist was impressed so far. Neil waved to him and the clerk waved back.

"James! Long time no see old chap, how have you been?" He asked as he greeted the man. They chatted like long lost friends as the Protagonist stood besides Neil like a lost child, looking around at the classy atmosphere of the suit shop. The walls were decorated with old paintings in gold frames, and where there weren't suits hanging, there were polished leather shoes, a variety of hats, and even a display case of umbrellas. 

"What can I do for you two today? A fitting?" The assistant asked. Neil smiled and shook his head, bringing his palm down between the Protagonist's shoulder to give it a gentle slap. 

"No, not today. We're just looking for a few new suits. I promised my American friend here that I'd show him how the English truly dress, so perhaps some of your finest?" The man - James - nodded and immediately disappeared into a back room behind a heavy wooden door. Neil perused a rail that had many coats on it whilst The Protagonist gazed at a few pair of brogues; they hadn't come for shoes but a new pair would spruce up his wardrobe. He nervously glanced down to his current pair he was wearing and noted the faded leather and worn down soles and felt a sliver of shame. 

"Here, what do you think?" He was pulled out of his mind from Neil, who beckoned him over to the coat rack. He'd picked up a tan overcoat and pulled it on, posing in it in front of the floor-length mirror with a furrow of his brows. The Protagonist couldn't help but laugh as he watched him pose as if he were in an invisible photoshoot.

"Don't you think you've got enough coats?" He teased. Neil gasped and shot a mock horrified glance at him. 

"Don't be preposterous. One can never have too many coats." They both snickered and he removed it, placing it back on the railing just in time for James to come back. That is - assumed to be James, for he was carrying an almighty stack of suits between his outstretched arms to the point where he could barely see. The Protagonist arched a brow as James placed them down on the desk with a huff. 

"I wasn't quite sure which style you were looking for, so I picked out some I thought would fit you most." Neil pulled the top one from the pile and held it up to The Protagonist with pursed lips. The Protagonist ran a hand over the material, shooting James a puzzled look.

"You didn't ask for my size though." With that, James tittered. 

"Oh, heavens, my. I see Neil hasn't explained to you our business. You see, we pride ourselves on knowing our customers so well that they shouldn't need to even lift a finger. I can tell anybody's size when they walk in without needing to measure them. The tape measure is just for show, really." He pointed to the tape measure that sat dangling around his neck like a scarf and grinned. Neil gave him a slap on the back and nodded.

"You've absolutely outdone yourself, James. Thank you very much. We'll give these a try and pop back with our final decisions soon. Taa." The two split the suits between them and took them through to the back where there was a changing room (that felt more like a living room, adorned with settees and furniture and the like). They hung up the suits and Neil perused them all before picking up a burgundy one and thrusting it upon The Protagonist. 

"Try this first. I think the colour will look marvellous on you." He couldn't help but chuckle at Neil's demanding excitement and muttered an 'alright, alright!' as he hid behind the curtain, quickly changing from old outfit to new. 

He came back out and rolled his neck, getting a feel for the suit. It was nice - movable, high-quality fabric. Neil jumped up and headed over from his position on the love seat, going to fuss with the fit. The Protagonist couldn't help but roll his eyes as Neil straightened the collar, redid the tie and smoothed the invisible wrinkles. 

"I've got to say, I'm a big fan. Who knew burgundy would look so good on you? Oh, that's right. Me." He said with a smirk. The Protagonist let out an airy laugh through his nose, barely noting Neil's slender fingers slide from the coat's buttons to his hips, under the guise of 'feeling the fabric'. The Protagonist wrapped his arms back around Neil, pulling him a few centimetres closer and breathed in his scent. They stayed like that a few moments, Neil resting his head on his shoulder and letting his eyes flicker shut. They were disrupted only by The Protagonist, who pulled back to look him in the eye.

"So I take it this suit is a yes, then?" Neil nodded and grinned, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Well, the intention was chaste - the execution turned out much tongue-ier than planned. Each time The Protagonist pulled away, Neil chased him back, but he wouldn't dare complain that one kiss soon became five, and ten, until they were a panting mess and The Protagonist forced himself to step back.

"As much as I enjoy this, perhaps let's put it on hold and not ruin the suit until _after_ I've paid for it?" Neil chuckled and nodded, sneaking in a cheeky last kiss before finally letting him change back. 

They tried a few more suits, many being a 'no', a few landing in the 'yes' pile (a white tuxedo, only because Neil was adamant they'd find a use for it, and a pinstripe brown three-piece to replace the one that was butchered on a previous mission). When finally emerging from the changing room, James stood by the till, ready to check them out and bag up their suits. 

"Was everything to your liking, sir?" James asked. The Protagonist nodded, sneaking a hand around Neil's waist as they paid for the new clothes.

"I gotta say, you Brit's sure know what you're doing when it comes to clothes. I'm loyal to my tailor back home, but if I'm ever in England, I'll give you a call." The two Brits beamed and they soon left after that, stepping out into the dreary grey street. Neil tightened his scarf around him and huddled closer to The Protagonist for heat.

"What's next on the agenda?" Neil asked, and The Protagonist shot him a look.

"This whole day was your idea Neil, you come up with the next activity." He smirked as he watched Neil pout for a moment, before bouncing back and letting out a hum.

"Well... How about..." His eyes surveyed the streets and surrounding shops with pursed lips. 

"Ah! Dinner! A classy dinner. Just us. With no threats of people interrupting to kill one of us." 

"Sounds unrealistic." Neil gave him a gentle smack at his sass. 

"Wait. Won't we need reservations?" The Protagonist continued. Neil winked at him as he led him through some winding streets, their hands intertwined. 

"Please. We're _Tenet_." 

The Protagonist could never wrap his head around London - how all the buildings were so tightly packed together and looked so small, yet the insides would be humongous. This is how he felt when they entered the restaurant Neil had brought him to. It was classy. They managed to get a table just fine (they didn't even need the magic word, Neil happened to go to university with the doorman who found them a private table in the back). As they were seated, The Protagonist looked around with raised brows. Neil watched him with a smug smile as the menus were placed in front of them.

"Is it up to your standards?" He teased. The Protagonist looked back to Neil and shrugged.

"Well, it isn't half bad. The glass fountain and chandeliers are a nice touch." Neil laughed and opened the drinks menu, scanning through the list of wines with a hum. 

"Since you're not on a mission, I take it you will be drinking with me this evening?" Neil sounded hopeful, and he couldn't say no to that face. With a resigned shrug, followed by a nod, Neil silently cheered and picked out a bottle of white wine for them both to share. 

The waiter came and went and soon they had a wonderful bottle on their table with two glasses poured already. The Protagonist picked up the food menu as Neil sipped the glass, giving it a hum of approval.

"No burgers, no fries, no hotdogs... Yup, not American at all." 

"Mm, we actually prepare nice food over here, that's why."

"Oh? You consider 'beans on toast' nice?" 

"Oi, watch it." The two laughed and soon picked their meals - a seared steak for The Protagonist and a Fettucini dish for Neil. They chatted whilst they waited for their food to be brought to them; about work, life, and mostly idle nothings. 

"It's so nice to have a day off, I have to say." Neil said, relaxing into the booth they sat in as his body filled with the tipsy warmth of the wine. The Protagonist chuckled as he watched him, letting his foot rub against his calf idly underneath the table. 

"Work getting too much for you to handle?" He joked, but if Neil ever expressed that it was too much for him, he'd find a way to get him a break. Even if it meant taking on the workload himself. He'd do anything for Neil - he felt he could never truly repay him. Especially since Neil gave him his life, his everything, all for him. 

"Not at all, but the change of pace is nice. I can think again. No worrying about everything going to plan. I could get home and spend three hours in the bathtub! I haven't done that in years." Neil laughed as he spoke, sinking down even further as he imagined the bubbles and steam rising from the tub. 

Their meals came and they soon tucked in, finishing their first bottle of wine with ease and ordering a second (red, this time, since the Protagonist kept complaining about how white wine doesn't 'go well with steak' until Neil caved and picked a nice rustic bottle of red for them). 

By the time they left, it was late evening and the two were buzzed from the alcohol. The Protagonist had an arm wrapped around Neil's slender figure as they headed back to their room. It wasn't far, and by the time they'd made it back, Neil had been getting quite...handsy, to say the least. 

He was a flirty drunk. Hell, he was flirty enough sober, but after a few drinks, he just couldn't help himself. When presented with such a fine specimen in front of him, a man carved by the Gods to be so muscled and handsome, he just had to have it to himself. 

The second the lock clicked shut lips were attacking each other. Neil attempted to lead but was soon dominated by the Protagonist - and he happily surrendered to him. The feel of the wall behind him as he was backed against it and his scarf was pulled off and tossed to the side (Neil _tried_ to complain since it was his favourite Burberry scarf, but was silenced with a passionate kiss that left him breathless). The Protagonist gripped at him, tugging off his coat with desperation rarely seen but fueled by lust. Neil let out a short gasp as he felt his beard scuff against his neck, arching it instantaneously and feeling the soft bites of a hickey that knows it cannot exist lest it give up their secret. Still, he looked forward to knowing that every piece of porcelain skin that was hidden by clothes could be bruised and bitten until the heart's content. 

Neil decided he wanted more layers to be shed and began pulling harmlessly at the Protagonist's blazer, soon winning the battle and throwing it over a chair with his tie following soon after. He unbuttoned his shirt with swift thin fingers, making quick work and letting it fall from his shoulders, exposing The Protagonist in his undershirt and trousers. Neil began fiddling with his belt before the other tutted, pulling his chin up towards another kiss.

"Mm, you're too eager." He murmured against Neil's ear, who laughed in response.

"I've been thinking of this nonstop since I saw you in that burgundy piece earlier; I haven't been eager enough." The Protagonist captured his bottom lip into a kiss and lifted him up with ease, hands cupping his backside as he carried them into the bedroom. Neil landed down on the mattress with a small bounce, and the Protagonist came following after him, looming. Neil let himself fall backwards and linked his hands behind his neck to pull him down. The Protagonist pulled off Neil's jumper and shirt quickly, planting kisses down his neck in a soft line. He teased Neil with his tongue, swirling across his chest as his hands moved up and down his sides, soft enough yet not enough to tickle. Neil panted below him, hair becoming messy as he twisted from left to right. When he finally took a nipple in his mouth and licked and sucked, Neil let out soft breaths of praise, a hand moving up to cover his mouth. He was easy to work up - a few touches and he'd be putty in his hands, which was a contrast from the serious and in control Protagonist, who knew how to push all of Neil's buttons. 

He licked his finger and thumbed against the neglected nipple as his mouth continued to work on the left one. Neil let out gentle sighs and closed his eyes, nibbling at his lip to stop himself from being too loud. As much as the Protagonist loved to pull him apart slowly and take hours worshipping each part of his body until he was a blushing mess, the persistent urge in both of their trousers told him to save that for next time. He could feel Neil grind himself upward in an attempt to catch some friction against the PRotagonist's leg and he let out a sad whine. The Protagonist pulled away to pull off Neil's belt, soon followed by his trousers, leaving him in only his underwear. His briefs were tight, with an obvious bulge and wet spot at the tip. He thumbed over it with an amused glance upwards to an embarrassed Neil who blushed. 

"Something tells me this isn't the first time today you got excited." He stroked him through his underpants again and Neil let out a soft winge, thrusting upwards.

"Fuck, stop teasing. I- ah, I have to admit, when we got carried away in the boutique I may have been... quite aroused..." He flushed as the Protagonist smirked at the confession, before removing his hand to take off his own belt and trousers. Neil sat up slightly and reached for the Protagonist's waistband, slowly pulling off his underwear and marvelling as his cock bounced free. He shuffled over and gestured for him to lie down whilst Neil (non gracefully) straddled his legs, shuffling down so his head was level with his dick. He licked his hand and gave it a few experimental jerks, watching the Protagonist let out a stinted sigh - and Neil just wasn't having that. He was going to coax out some better sounds than that. 

Readjusting his position slightly (angling his back so it was ached in a way to showcase his butt, of course), he licked around the head of his dick and swirled his tongue around it slowly, flattening his tongue to get as much as he could. The Protagonist murmured in response, and Neil continued. He took the head into his mouth, sucking slightly as one hand snaked its way up and down his body to get a feel of his muscles. 

"Fuck..." He murmured as Neil took more of him in, beginning to bob his head up and down slightly. His other hand massaged his inner thigh, gripping the strong muscle and feeling the dusting of hair graze his fingertips. He continued and took a little more of him in, relaxing his throat as he bobbed up and down more. The Protagonist let out a louder groan as one hand reached down to relax in Neil's sandy hair, gripping it slightly. Neil pulled off for a moment to catch his breath and nuzzled against his cock, using the break to suck one of his balls as the Protagonist let his head fall back in the pillow with a moan. 

"Shit, Neil, that mouth is dangerously good." Neil grinned at the praise and waited until he was unsuspecting before deepthroating him fully, managing to take him all the way down without gagging (not to brag but he had a special skill for blowjobs that he liked to show off as often as he could - and who was the Protagonist to deny a blowjob when offered?) 

He let out a string of curses and gripped his hair tighter. Neil moaned as he felt his hair being pulled, and the vibrations around his cock made him see stars. Neil bobbed his head up and down and continued to deep throat him, spit dribbling down his mouth and dripping over his balls. 

"Fuck, if you don't stop I'll come, and I don't have it in me to go two rounds babe." He pulled Neil off of him (noting how cute he looked with red eyes, drool smeared across his face and a pout that he had been interrupted), and sat up. 

"Lie down." He instructed and Neil obliged, getting back into the position they were in previously with the Protagonist on top. He finally pulled off Neil's underwear, peppering kisses along his thigh as he took them off and discarded them. Rubbing patterns into his leg, he parted his thighs and leant between them, peppering more kisses along his inner thighs and watching as Neil squirmed underneath him.

"Fuck, what are you... Stop teasing..." Neil whined. He was soon biting his words as The Protagonist pulled his hips up slightly, parting his cheeks and licking around his hole gently. Neil let out a surprised gasp as his eyes shot open, attempting to sit up to watch The Protagonist, who pre-emptively pushed him back down. 

"Be good or I'll stop." He mumbled, biting at the exposed piece of ass and only continuing once Neil had laid back down. He snaked his tongue around the rim, being cautious at first (even though this was Neil's first time being rimmed, it wasn't the Protagonist's first time rimming Neil, so he already knew what to do to drive him crazy). Neil let out a whimper and arched his back as he continued, pushing his tongue in ever so slightly and testing the waters before he progressed. 

"Fuck, ah-, you're so good, h-" Neil stuttered out, words jagged as he struggled to get a sentence to form as the Protagonist ate him out. He thrust his tongue in deeper, moving it in and out as he moved a hand and began to jerk Neil off in succession, matching his tongue to his jerks. Neil's hands gripped the pillow above him as he whined, sweet sounds pouring out of him like honey.

"Oh! Fuck- more, please, please!" He begged, unsure of what he was even begging for as the Protagonist continued his teasing pace, not too fast or slow. Neil let out a delicious moan and couldn't help himself as he wrapped his legs around the Protagonist's head, effectively sandwiching him between his thighs as he thrust upwards on his tongue more. The Protagonist smirked, gleeful at the reaction he weaned from him as he picked up the pace slightly. 

"Fuck, I can't-, fuck me, please..." Neil cried out, writhing and arching his hips with desperation in his cracking voice. The Protagonist pulled away and settled Neil's legs on his shoulders as he grabbed the well-stashed lube, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers. With a careful prod, he pushed the first one in and found it to go in smoothly, thanks to his rimming. Neil panted underneath him and flickered his eyes over to him with a pout. 

"I can take more, you know." He said with defiance. The Protagonist laughed and pressed a kiss to his stomach. 

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't want to hurt you baby." He replied softly. Neil sighed softly, a smile on his face as his hand reached over to stroke his chin.

"You never do. Unless I ask for it, of course." He said with a teasing manner. The Protagonist chuckled and began thrusting the first finger in and out, soon adding a second one after Neil continued to beg. He paused for a second for him to adjust, but Neil shot him an angry look so he began to pump in and out, watching his face. Neil's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes flitted shut, soft and gorgeous moans tumbling from his pink lips as they moved to utter pleases and begs for something more. He added a third finger and began moving his fingers more, desperate to find the sweet spot that would have Neil crying in no time. As he thrust, Neil twitched and let out a shockingly loud moan, his thighs tightening around him.

"FuckFuckFuck- There, right there, fuck, fuck me, I can't wait any longer." The Protagonist was happy to oblige and removed his fingers, grabbing the lube and squirting some onto his dick, making sure there was enough. Neil watched with hungry eyes, one hand snaking towards his nipple where he gave it a gentle tweak. The Protagonist watched him and took in the sight, smirking.

"Can't keep your hands off yourself for one minute?" Neil licked his lips used his free hand to stroke his cock, maintaining solid eye contact.

"Stop talking and fuck me senseless or so help me God..." That was all the encouragement he needed. Lining himself up, he manoeuvred Neil's legs and pushed himself in, firstly only the tip, to watch his reaction. 

Neil melted below him already, eyes closed as he let out a guttural, dirty moan. He always forgot just how amazing it felt when he entered him for the first time in a while - like two lost lovers becoming whole again. It was rare they could do this often due to how busy and stressful they were - even though they were on missions together often, there was always work to be done before the fun could begin. But it just meant that times like these were even better. They could sneak in a handie in their hotel rooms after a mission, or blowjobs in cupboards between meetings, but this? This was something else entirely. 

The Protagonist let out a moan he didn't know he was holding as he bottomed out, biting his lip as he felt himself press against Neil.

"God, Neil... You're always so tight for me." He murmured out, pressing a kiss to his neck as he let them pause to breathe for a second. Neil wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a gentle, passionate kiss.

"I bloody love you, you know." He whispered in his charming English accent. The Protagonist felt an overwhelming warmth blossom in his chest as he pecked his lips.

"I love you too." He responded, as sincere as he could muster. He adored these rare moments - where they didn't need to put up a wall and could just be themselves. No trickery, no fakeness, no spies or missions or time travel, just... love. 

"Enough of the sap, fuck me till I can't walk." Neil stated, eyes half-lidded. He couldn't help but laugh in response. 

"As you wish." He pulled out near fully and pushed back in, slow at first, but building up speed ever so slightly. Each time pulling out more and slamming back in with more force. Neil let out guttural moans and arched his back, one hand reaching down to his member as he jerked it slightly, only touching the base as he knew any more stimulation would mean this would end too soon. The Protagonist let out a few moans and grunts slip as he thrust in and out. Grabbing a fistful of Neil's hair (he knew it was one of his erogenous zones), he smirked as the man under him writhed in pleasure. 

As he fucked into him, he peppered kisses anywhere he could as Neil gasped out moans and whines for more. He reached up and gripped the back of the Protagonists neck, pulling him closer and thrusting up to meet him. 

"Please, fuck, faster-ah! Right there!" Neil begged out as the Protagonist hit his g-spot, aiming there each time as he thrust. He reached down and enclosed his hand over Neil's jerking him off with him and matching their speeds together. 

"Fuck, baby, not going to last much longer..." The Protagonist admitted (hey- he was getting older, stamina and refractory periods weren't like they used to). Neil let out a moan and bit his lip, trying his best to keeps his eyes open.

"Me too...Come inside me, please..." He whispered hoarsely, his legs wrapped around him so tightly that there wasn't another option anyway. The Protagonist was more than happy to fulfil that request as he thrust in him a few more times, jerking Neil with him. Neil came first - only by a fraction of a second as he spurted a few loads onto himself and the Protagonist, who came afterwards deep inside him, letting out a low moan as he felt himself unload inside of him. 

They both waited a minute to catch their breath before the Protagonist pulled out, whispering sweet apologies as Neil's overstimulated state twitched in discomfort. He took the task of cleaning them both up, grabbing a towel and washcloth and even getting them both some water. Once he was done, he collapsed next to Neil and immediately pulled him in for a cuddle. Neil reciprocated, nuzzling against his chest and planting a kiss.

"That was quite a splendid day off. We need this more often." 

"Mm." They both cherished the afterglow, holding each other tight. For Neil, it was calming and nice. But for the Protagonist, he cherished these moments because he knew one day they'd end, and he didn't want to think about that. A life without Neil is no life at all. He held him even tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you." 

"Go to sleep." Neil mumbled.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing. Ended up with porn somehow? Bon appetit.
> 
> It's not the greatest but please enjoy - saw this in the cinemas and rushed to AO3 where there were only like 3 fics of them and now we've grown to over 200 which I ADORE. Definitely want to write more of them! Please follow me on twitter @beehsknees and tell me what you thought and what else you'd like to read from me!


End file.
